The Heart of A Summoner (Title needs work)
by Rcet
Summary: Yuna is depressed, after Tidus disappears. What would happen if Tidus was to come back, with a new title?? Find out in here! Takes place after the game ends. Now 4 chapters!
1. A Gaurdian Returns

Chapter 1: A Guardian Returns  
  
  
  
Yuna sniffled as she walked down the stairs of the Luca stadium. She had lost the love of her life. As she continues walking down the stairs, memories flash in her head…Different quotes that Tidus has said to her, or even to others… "I wanna scream real loud…. AHHHH!".. Yuna smirked a bit, and chuckled lightly. Before long, Yuna was at the exit of the Luca stadium. Yuna heard the roars of the crowed, cheering on the blitzball team. Yuna sits down on a bench, and waits for LuLu, Rikku, and Wakka to return. She knew Wakka would be late, because he just signed up to play the next team, although he said he was going to quit blitzball… "I'm going to play for Tidus! I mean... I should dedicate all my games to him, ya?", he said, just before she left. She heard tiny foot steps coming down the stairs, just faintly… She wasn't that close to them. She looked over to see LuLu and Rikku coming out of the exit.  
  
Rikku jumped up and down and waved her hand in the air, "Yunie!". Rikku ran over to Yuna, and sat down beside her, with LuLu walking slowly to her. "Yunie! That was a great speech! And thanks to you and—", Rikku looked over at Yuna, to see her looking down. "Oh..Sorry", Rikku said.  
  
LuLu spoke up, "Let's go, Yuna. Wakka said he would follow us when he was done."  
  
Yuna nodded and stood. Rikku did the same. They all started to walk back to Besaid. When they were just about to board the S.S. Liki, Yuna heard something small emerge from the water, followed by a gasp. She could only assume it was for air. She looked over the docks, to see someone with blond hair. The person looked up and smiled. Yuna almost fainted, when she saw that so familiar face. It was Tidus! Tidus climbed up on the dock. Yuna hugged him really tight, not taking care to the fact he was wet.  
  
Tidus pulled away, and chuckled. "I told you I would come running." he said… Yuna hugged him again, this time, it was tighter. LuLu smiled widely and walked over to them.  
  
Rikku squealed and ran over to Tidus. "I told you I would see you again!" she said, with a laugh in her voice.  
  
LuLu approached Tidus and said, "Good to see you again.".  
  
Tidus chuckled, and hugged Yuna tightly. Yuna smiled as she pressed her cheek against Tidus' chest. Tidus lifted her head up, and whispered into her ear, "I love you too.."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------  
  
Tidus has returned. Yuna is far more than happy. What happens? Read on! Please review. 


	2. A New Summoner?

Chapter 2: A New Summoner?  
  
  
  
Yuna and Tidus stopped hugging, and just put their arms around each other, and walked to the S.S. Liki. They walked to the back of the Liki, and sat down. They held each other really tight, and just smiled. After a few minutes, the Liki shoved off.  
  
LuLu walked up to Yuna and Tidus. "Yuna, what about Wakka? How is he going to get back?" she said.  
  
Yuna says "He will find a way.", without even looking up at her. LuLu nods and goes back to where she was.  
  
After a while, Tidus lifted Yuna's head. "Yuna… I have something to tell you…" he said.  
  
"What is it?" Yuna replied.  
  
Tidus smirked and said, "I have become a summoner.".  
  
Yuna quickly looked up at him in shock. "But...Why?" she said.  
  
"In Zanarkand… There was a new 'Sin'. But it wasn't Sin… It was bigger, and more powerful. No one would face it… It seemed we were all doomed... Then I found a portal back to Spira. The portal put me at Baaj Temple, where I got my first Aeon…Anima. I went back to Zanarkand, and it was being attacked. I summoned Anima, and destroyed it.. It took a very long time.. But I did it…".  
  
Yuna just sat there, looking at him in shock. Then her worried face turned into a happy one, and hugged Tidus tighter.  
  
Then Tidus spoke up again, "But there is something that I fear.. The monster wasn't defeated…I just made him retreat… And, the portal to here is still open..".  
  
Yuna jerked her head up and said "No… We couldn't defeat it.. Even with Anima.. I would have to get all my Aeons again, because I sent them, along with Sin, and Auron…".  
  
Tidus smiled and nodded. "Yes we could.", he said.  
  
About an hour later, they arrived at Besaid.  
  
"Time to start a new journey" Tidus said.  
  
Yuna smiled and nodded as they both stood. They met up with LuLu and Rikku, and they got off of the Liki, and started walking towards the village.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------  
  
Tidus, a summoner?? A new 'Sin'? What lies ahead in their journey? Will they beat this 'Sin'? Find out in the next chapter! 


	3. The New Sin

Chapter 2: The New Sin  
  
  
  
As Tidus, Yuna, LuLu and Rikku walked back to the village, Yuna and Tidus slowly moved backward from LuLu and Rikku, but still following them.  
  
Tidus looked to Yuna, "About this 'new Sin'… it's really brutal… It trashed Zanarkand. Only a few survived. It is worse than Sin… and it has a power that Sin didn't..".  
  
Yuna finally spoke up, "What? What power?".  
  
"He can change forms.. and he gains the ability of what he changes to… So he could be anything… He could change to me, and have my memories, and everything..".  
  
Yuna looked down at the ground as she walked the rest of the way to the village. As they entered, the people in Besaid village cheered. Yuna smiled as she walked into a tent. Tidus followed.  
  
"Im going to sleep. I am tired.", Yuna said.  
  
Tidus nodded and said, "Good idea.".  
  
LuLu entered and put her hand on Tidus's shoulder, and said "Come. You can sleep in Wakka's tent."  
  
Tidus hugged Yuna, then followed LuLu to Wakka's tent. Tidus looked around, not finding Wakka.  
  
"Uh, LuLu? Where is Wakka?", he said.  
  
"He is in Luca still. He should be back soon.", she replied.  
  
Tidus nodded, turned off the light, and crawled into one of the two beds.  
  
Yuna lied in her bed, looking at the top of the tent. She saw a figure in the doorway, and she let out a quick gasp. It was Tidus. He stepped out of the shadows to reveal that it was him. He walked over to Yuna and knelt down.  
  
"Yuna.. I Just thought of something. How do you know that I'm not that new sin?", he said.  
  
"I don't know. Ill just have to trust you…", she replied.  
  
  
  
Tidus's voice got deep and monster like, as his face shifted into a horrible monster like face. Having only one eye, and slime running down his face. He opened his mouth to reveal at least 20 razor sharp teeth. He moved towards Yuna with his mouth open, as to bite her. She screamed, as she rose up into a sitting position. She looked around. The monster was gone. She wiped the sweat beads off of her forehead, as she realized it was a dream. She let out a sigh of relief and lied back down.  
  
  
  
Wow, that was scary! Tell me what you think so far! ( 


	4. The Reunion

Chapter 4: The Reunion  
  
  
  
The crickets chirped as Wakka walked off of the S.S. Liki. He inhaled some of the fresh air, and said, "Man, its good to be back."  
  
He continued to walk off the dock, smiling because it felt good to finally be back in Besaid, after the long pilgrimage. He tried to be patient, but he couldn't. He burst out in speed, running towards the town. He reached the town, panting, and barley holding on to his Blitzball. He started walking towards his tent. When he got right outside the opening to the tent, he heard breathing. Deep breathing. 'A fiend!' he immediately thought. He put his blitzball in his hand and walked into the room. A few candles were lit, so he could see… Kind of. Enough to see a lump in his bed.  
  
"Humph. A fiend in my bed? I don't tink so!", Wakka said as he pulled his arm back, and tossed his blitzball at the lump.  
  
"Ow! What..eh?" Tidus said, with confusion in his voice.  
  
"What'd ya do that for?!" Tidus said as he struggled to get out from under the covers.  
  
"You think you can invade my town, ya? Heh, ill show you!" Wakka said as he tossed his ball at the lump once more.  
  
"Hey! It's me Wakka! It's Tidus!" Tidus yelled.  
  
"Tidus?" Wakka said as he ran over to the lump.  
  
Wakka pulled the blanket off of him and Tidus chuckled nervously. Wakka's eyes lit up with joys as he hugged Tidus.  
  
"Haha, not even death can keep YOU away! Hahaha" Wakka said cheerfully.  
  
"Yeah, that's right!" Tidus laughed along with Wakka.  
  
"I take it the others know about you, ya?" Wakka said.  
  
"Yeah.. All but Kimarhi. Where is the ol' guy anyway?" Tidus said.  
  
"He's back in Mount Gagazet. He found a girlfriend for himself. He's a pretty lucky guy, ya?" Wakka said chuckling.  
  
"Heh, yeah. I can't wait 'till I meet him again… Well… We better get to sleep. We probably should wake up early tomorrow." Tidus said.  
  
Wakka nodded, and crawled into his bed. Tidus tossed and turned for a while, but he fell asleep eventually. Tidus opened his eyes and heard birds singing, and rays of light, beaming in from the door. Tidus sat up, stretched and yawned. He got out of bed and walked outside to see everyone at a table. Tidus smiled and ran over to the table.  
  
Tidus kissed Yuna on the cheek and said, "Good morning!"  
  
Yuna giggled and said, "Good morning."  
  
Tidus then walked over to Kimarhi. Tidus smiled as he saw Kimarhi stuffing food in his mouth.  
  
"Save some for us!" Tidus said chuckling.  
  
Kimarhi looked up at Tidus as he swallowed the food he had in his mouth. Kimarhi stoof up and gave Tidus a firm handshake.  
  
"Kimarhi miss Tidus." Kimarhi said.  
  
Tidus laughed and said "I missed you too, big guy!"  
  
"Kimarhi think of fight with Seymour when Tidus say that." Kimarhi said.  
  
Everyone paused for a short moment and then Rikku jumped up.  
  
"Hey, lets put that behind us! Lets eat!" she said.  
  
Everyone agreed and started eating.. Besides Kimarhi and Tidus.  
  
Tidus looked at the female Ronso sitting next to where Kimarhi was sitting.  
  
"So… Who's the pretty ronso?" Tidus said as he smiled.  
  
"Kimarhi girlfriend." Kimarhi replied.  
  
The female ronso stood up and looked at Tidus.  
  
"Me Liarah." She said. [For you folks reading this, her name is pronounced Lee-are-uh]  
  
Tidus smiled and said, "Nice to meet ya" then sat down to eat.  
  
Everyone was chatting about the pilgrimage and the things that happened on it. Yuna and Tidus were the only ones that weren't chatting though. They were thinking about the new sin, and more important… eachother. 


End file.
